


Quartet Night - Secretly Curiosity

by Tryfollia



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai is very curious, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Bullying both Camus and Ranmaru, Camus and Ranmaru doesn't want to admit that they both are switch, Camus is into bdsm, Curioud android boi, Dorks in Love, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, He is legal now fella's, IT'S SMASHING TIME, Kinda OOC for Camus but I can imagine him to be into BDSM so, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Ranmaru embarassed angry be like, Reiji confessing to Ai be like, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, They fighting who is gonna be forced submissive, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryfollia/pseuds/Tryfollia
Summary: Simple, Reiji wants Camus and Ranmaru to teach Ai BDSM and he won't shut the fuck up about it-





	Quartet Night - Secretly Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> -WARNING BEFORE READING THIS-
> 
> I am very sorry but this is a discontinued unfinished fanfic, due personal reasons.
> 
> This fanfic is written by 3 people's and I am one of them.  
> Please don't be upset or angry, I wish to continue and yes sure I can think of an ending myself, which I do  
> but it is quite allot, this fanfic isn't even nearly halfway of the story.
> 
> I hope you'll understand, enjoy reading it.
> 
> -Tryfollia

Reiji walked into the living room and spotted the teal haired male that he was looking for, sneaking up behind him and throwing his arms around his shoulders in an attempted hug, the couch being in an awkward spot and making the exchange awkward. "AiAi~" he cooed, hugging him tighter. "Whatcha doin? You've been here all day and haven't talked with me." He whined. "Is your phone more interesting than me?" He continued, pouting.

"Hm..?" Ai flinched at the sudden contact. "Research on marine life." He'd been studying up, thinking it would be ideal information for his upcoming PR job. If the man was honest, he was craving interaction. "And if it was, Kotobuki?"

"I would be very sad.." he grumbled, pouting more and burying his face into the males shoulder. He sat like that in silence for a bit, taking in Ai's scent. He didn't smell like much but it was just subtle enough to notice but Reiji enjoyed it. "Say, AiAi, could you look something up for me since you're on your phone~?" He asked, looking up once again. "I want to show you something~!" He had a cheeky grin on his face, a hint of something else hidden underneath it as well.

Ai's been around Reiji long enough to know this would be trouble, but something in him wanted to play along. "What do I type in..?" He turned to look at his friend, giving him a soft glare. Would it be another meme? Or maybe something else.

Reiji giggled before speaking. "B D S M. I'm sure you'll be interested in it~" he gave a half grin half smirk, curious to see Ai's reaction to such a thing if he didn't know what it was.

Ai raised his brow, "If you say so." Not bothering to run it through his systems before typing it in. His eyes widened at the sight of the definition, "Often erotic practices or roleplaying involving bondage, discipline.." What was Reiji implying here?

"Mmhmm~" he hummed, unwrapping his arms to place his hands into Ai's shoulders, trailing them down to his chest, still leaning over the course. "Interesting right?" He raised a brow. "Hey, hey, look at the pictures~" he snickered, reaching to tap Ai's phone, bringing up the image results. "Ooo~ look at that one~" he pointed out an image of a woman neatly tied with red shibari rope.

Ai scanned over the images, "Why would I have interest in this?" He looked away from his phone, a bit taken back from the hands on his body. The images were more than vulgar, but Ai was curious. Was he always breathing this heavy? "Uhm, Kotobuki..."

Reiji was enjoying how the male was reacting. Not quite what he was wanting, but it was still enjoyable. "Yes AiAi? What is it? Did you want to try it with me~~?" Reiji asked with a wink. "I don't mind if it's you~"

The room seemed to heat up around Ai, "I'll admit I'm curious.." He turned to Reiji, a clear tint of pink on his face. The way the models were tied up had him feeling a certain way. "How would we go about this, if I agree."

While Reiji is busy with Ai, Camus has been lurking them for like 5 minutes, ofc Camus just came back from an talk with Shining Saotome. Then he decided to walk in and interrupts Reiji and Ai in an unamused tone "Reiji, what in Silk Palace name are you even doing?" Camus squeezes his eyes a bit, then outta nowhere Ranmaru was behind Camus, probably telling him something that will piss off Camus.

Reiji felt his heart flutter in his chest when he saw the blush across Ai's face. That was definitely something new, he hadn't seen him blush before. Right when he was about to respond, he heard Camus' voice which made him jump and quickly pull away from "A-Ah! Myu-chan!? When did you get back?" Reiji exclaimed, his face an obvious shade of pink. "You're back sooner than I thought. Ah, RanRan, you too!" He chuckled awkwardly. Ranmaru sighed pushing his way past the Baron. "Smooth." The bassist - snickered.

"Tsk." Was Camus respond to Ranmaru pushing his way out to him, giving Ranmaru a death glare, then looks back to Reji and say of "Well leader, what the hell was you doing there with Ai, don’t tell me he has to search something for you again." Ranmaru looks very irritated at Camus, well Ranmaru's talk with Shining Saotome was pretty bad compared to Camus, Ranmaru as well look very irritated to Reji and he asks him also the same thing Camus asks, only difference was that Camus knows and he dont.

Lifting up his phone, Ai spoke to Ranmaru. "Kurosaki, do you know about BDSM?" He scrolled to another shibari picture and tapped it. The model had been tied down and was being whipped.

Camus raises up his brows and almost choked himself. Even if Camus is a BDSM himself that ofc Reiji and Ai doesn't know, he was quite very surprised and didn't saw that coming, is Reiji for real or..?

Ranmaru stopped in his tracks once he heard Ai mention BDSM. That was the last thing he expected Ai to ask of all things. He turned to face him, glancing at the phone in the males hand, seeing the picture that was brought up. "Yeah I know about it. Why? Reiji wanting' to tie you up?" Ranmaru asked, unamused. "RanRan!" Reiji squeaked. "What? It's not like you're secretive about it. It's obvious that you've been pinning' Ai for months." Reiji scratched the back of his head. Ranmaru had a point. "Ehh". "Well I was wanting to teach AiAi some things.." the brunette confessed."

 

Camus actually remained silent, until he heard Reiji saying to "teach" Mikaze about BDSM, that caught up Camus attention and slightly smirks and says "oh? to teach huh?" While he cross his arms then slightly looks with his eyes at Ranmaru, Camus has an interesting idea in his mind, but that’s something Ranmaru is gonna be pissed if Camus does that, but hey it's Camus, he don’t care whatever the fuck will happen, he has his own ways.

"I'd like to learn, if you'd teach me." Ai put down his phone, looking to Reiji. He understood from the way his friends were acting that BDSM was maybe a sensitive subject. "And you know of it too, Camus?"

Camus tries to remain cool and said "why you ask, Mikaze?"

"AiAi.. you can't agree to that in front of them!" He huffed his cheeks still pink. Ranmaru just watched the two, not yet realizing that Camus had his attention on him. "Why does it matter to you Camus?" Ranmaru asked, crossing his arms over his chest soon yawning. He was getting bored with this. "Ah!" Gasped, his expression changing, he had something on his mind. "AiAi, maybe RanRan and Myu-chan can give us a demonstration!" He sneered. "I saw handcuffs in RanRan's room. I heard them the other-day too!" Reiji smiled mischievously. "WHAT!?" Ranmaru tensed up immediately. "The fuck you doin' in my room!? You're not allowed in there! We didn't do shit either. As if I'd even let Misses ice queen over here lay one finger on me. You're hearing' things Reiji." Ranmaru scoffed, a soft blush across his face. He was clearly mad.

Camus still remain cool but really WANTS TO SNAP REIJI SO BAD but didn't, he really don't have words to say anything at all but when he heard what Ranmaru said, he squints his eyes at him, he knows he is lying but still doesn't say any single words, while Camus himself is also blushing lightly.

"Interesting, it seems I'm the only one without experience then." Ai found his friends fighting to be quite entertaining. The idea of them all teaching him about something as erotic as this made his mind wander, of course he wouldn't let them know just yet.

"Aw.. RanRan please? You have the most experience with this. AiAi is curious and wants to know!" He walked over to Ai and squished his cheeks with both of his hands. "See? How can you reject this cute face!" Reiji teased, his voice sounding like he was talking to a puppy. Ranmaru clicked his tongue. "You're disgusting you know that?" His eyebrows furrowed even more. "Why am I the one being' brought into the middle of this? Can't he just google it. There's plenty of porn out there he can watch. That's information for him." Ranmaru snapped. "Who said I had the most experience?" Reiji just shook his head. "Now now RanRan.. watching a video isn't fun! It would be more exciting to see it in person. And you just seem like the type of guy to really like bondage. Sure you like a little pain too~!" The silver haired male just sighed. "Fuck this. I'm not playin part of your sick games Reiji. I'm leaving. Have fun with your porn."

While stuffs are getting really..awkward, Camus decided to leave as well while Ranmaru leaves too since Camus basically lost his words to say anything else, while walking through the corridor, he then suddenly sees Ranmaru standing on the balcony to lean, normally he would just go outside to walk, this time not.

"Hmm, what now?" Ai's words came out a bit muffled with Reiji's hands still on his face. Getting out of his friend's arms, he resisted the urge to go back to his phone for more browsing.

While Camus walks to Ranmaru, he said of "I thought you would be outside, why are you suddenly here?" Camus leans as well on the balcony.

"Aww boo..!" Reiji huffed, disappointed. "I was hoping they'd show us something!" He pouted once again, moving to lay on the couch across Ai's lap, sulking. When Camus joined Ranmaru on the balcony, he sighed loudly. "Why the hell did ya follow me. I'm out here to get away from that shit. And you." He snapped, his cheeks still pink. While Reiji and Ai were left alone, the brunette pulled his phone out of his pocket and clicked a few buttons, bringing the phone to his ear. Ranmaru's phone soon

started to ring. Ranmaru grumbled to himself and pulled it out, annoyed by the name on the screen. He answered. "The fuck you want now?"

"RanRaaann... Please~? Just this once?"

"To hell with that! I ain't showing you shit."

Camus grabbed Ranmaru phone to hang up. "Why me if I may ask? Are you that mad today that you had a talk with Shining Saotome or is it me? Aside from Kotobuki." Camus looked a bit concerned while he give Ranmaru's phone back.

"That's none of your business." Ranmaru growled, roughly taking his phone back from Camus and slipping it his his back pocket. Ranmaru didn't want to talk about to today, changing the topic. "Reiji's never gonna shut up about this. We need to give him something or I'm gonna end up wringing' his neck. Tsk."

Camus sigh and said "well, what idea do u have? Not gonna lie but I don’t have anything to think of that would make him shut up." Then Camus looks at him while Ranmaru is pretty close next to him, even if he is that pissed off, he is still standing next to Camus pretty close anyway.

"Just grab something'! I dunno! You choose. I don't want to deal with this. I'll do whatever, I don't give a shit. I just want to get this over with." He growled, leaving the balcony and heading back inside. "This is bullshit!" He yelled to himself as he made his way back into the living room. When Reiji heard heavy footsteps, he perked up, getting off of Ai to see who it was. "RanRan you're back!"  
"Shut up! I'll kick your ass if you say anything else."

Camus walks through the corridor, not knowing what to actually do at all, nor that he could calm Ranmaru the fuck down, Camus stays clueless on what to do and he stands in front of the door, hesitating to open it due Reiji and Ai "Tsk,,"

Ai fixed his position along with Reiji when Ranmaru barged back in. "Ah, welcome back to us." The robot called out to them both, sounding like nothing happened between him and the brunette.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever.." Ranmaru brushed him off, something obviously on his mind. His face went pink once again. "Where the hell is he?" He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Reiji kept his eyes on Ranmaru, observing him. He then leaned over to Ai and whispered to him. "I think they gave in~"

Camus is still standing in front of the door, still hesitating to come in the living, he sight and said to himself "..it's better if i am going outside to take a long walk, whether they wonder where I am, I rather be outside and wait when the storm has calmed down of this situation." And then he proceeds to go outside, without telling Ranmaru/Reiji/Ai that he gone for a couple of hours long, not really how he usually is, but he is now today.

Ranmaru sighed as he sat on the couch across from Ai and Reiji, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. After a bit he started to grumbled a few things to himself, many thoughts going through his mind. "RanRan, where's Myu-chan?" He asked curiously, moving to lay across Ai's lap again. "He sighed loudly. "That's a good question. I dunno where the hell he is. He's takin too long and it's pissin me off!" Ranmaru growled. "Taking too long?" Reiji asked, a smirk going across his lips. "So you  
are going to show us after all~" Reiji chuckled, giving Ranmaru a look. "I said be quiet!" He hissed, sitting up and instantly opening his eyes, giving Reiji a glare, his cheeks pink.

Camus is outside, not knowing that Ranmaru is actually waiting for him, well, why would Ranmaru wait while he is extremely angry frustrated that it's, tough to handle with, knowing him for long years. "Tsk, Kurosaki temper never change," as he sit outside in the park reading a book, just to distract and clear his mind it's around 6 pm and it slowly gets dark soon, so at one point, Camus has to go back to the apartment, but question is, would he? Maybe, if the storm has been down in the living room.

"Your temperature is going up, Kurosaki." Ai let a small smile slip, "Is it that you're looking forward to this?" The robot leaned back into the couch, waiting for Camus to come. The suspense was getting to him.

It's getting slowly dark when time pass by, Camus is looking on his phone to see if one of the three QN member has maybe called or messaged him, by his surprise they didn't, but he couldn't really care much about it either way, he stood up, and decided to take another walk again, obviously not going to the apartment. "Sometimes..I wonder what goes into Kotobuki's head, tsk..he is 25 but such a damn man child. Pathetic." In his mind while he walks through the park. Still looks on his phone too.

"The fuck you getting that idea from. Of course not!" Ranmaru raised his voice once again laying back on the couch how he was before. Hours had passed and Ranmaru was getting antsy and irritable. What the hell was Camus doing and where was he. Reiji was extremely bored, rolling around in the robots lap and trying to get someone to do something interesting. Ranmaru yelled at him as one point which got him to quiet himself. Once the sky had gone dark, Ranmaru lost it. "He fuckin bailed on me!" He Yelled, pulling out his phone to call Camus, listening to the phone ring.

Camus is yet still outside, very unusual, his phone suddenly rings "Ah..as I thought. Kurosaki." Normally he would instant pick up, but right now, he is doubting if he should. "I have the feeling he is just gonna yell through the phone where I end up being deaf." Phone still keeps ringing,

"Where could he have gone.." Ai gave Reiji a sympathy pat on his head. He chuckled, somehow Reiji always gets them into the weirdest situations. Not to say he was complaining. "Any answer from Camus?" The robot stopped patting Reiji and looked to Ranmaru.

Camus phone keeps ringing and ringing and ringing. "Tsk. Can't he just leave a voice message, then I don't have to end up to be damn deaf." As he still walks in the park, annoyed.

When there was no answer, Ranmaru growled, hanging up. He then tossed his phone onto the coffee table, his cheeks heating up out of anger and embarrassment, obviously visibly flustered. "Absolutely jack shit. One of you call him. I'm gonna beat his ass when he gets back. Ditching me and making me wait for him. How embarrassing.." He spoke out lowly, clicking his tongue and looking away from the other two men in from of him. "AiAiii.. you call him, I'm sure he'll answer for you. Pleeeeasee I don't want to wait any longer...!!" He whined grabbing Ai's shoulder and shaking him gently.

As the time ticks further away by the seconds it pass by, it's 9 pm. Camus is right now walking through the slightly bussy street. "Hm, he called me but didn't voice message me."

"I'll give it a try," Ai picked up his phone from it's spot on the table. Camus usually faced problems head on, maybe he was embarrassed? He dialed his cell, holding the phone to his ear. "Now we wait."

Camus phone rings. "Ofcourse..Mikaze.." and again, doubting to pick up.

"Myu-chan pleeeeasee...." Reiji groaned, inpatient. Ranmaru kept his eyes fixated on Ai, hoping that Camus would answer him. He was done waiting and was about at his limit.

"Tsk.." Camus looks annoyed on his phone, thinking, what if Ranmaru just grabbed Mikaze phone just so Camus would pick up.  
"God..do I even have a choice?" As he thinks in his mind and he sigh. Then he finally pick up the call "...Mikaze?"  
Camus feels kind of uneasy, hoping it isn't Ranmaru.

"A-Ah, Camus." Ai was surprised his friend answered. "Is everything alright? We're wondering where you are." He returned Ranmaru's gaze.

Ranmaru sat up straight, his eyebrows furrowing eager to hear more. He locked his eyes with Ai's, wondering what else the male would say. He was honestly surprised Camus even answered after all of this.

Camus hear by Ai's tone that he is surprised. "I am.. just walking outside..sorry, but I can't handle Kurosaki damned hot-headed, really can't deal with it, knowing him for years long." Camus feels that Ranmaru might be next to Ai just to basically hear what Camus is saying. Camus then sits by a bench alone, since he has been walking for some long hours outside.

"Oh," Ai looked to the ground, thinking about what to say. "If it's any difference, Kurosaki has calmed down quite a bit." Sure he halfway lied, but how else would they get Camus back?

"I want to speak to him." Ranmaru stated, standing up and holding out his hand, wanting Ai to give him his phone. He needed to talk to Camus and especially needed to hear his voice after him being gone for so long.

"Ai, I know your lying." Camus knows that since, it is Kurosaki that they are talking about.

"I swear to god, he is just gonna damn yell into my ears and before u know, I become deaf, beside it is Kurosaki that we are talking about."

Ai gave in and handed the phone to Ranmaru, hoping he'd be civil. "Here, Camus I'm giving the phone to him." He then turned to Reiji giving him a concerned look.

Reiji looked worried as well, motioning for Ranmaru to be calm. He knew that Ranmaru wanted to blow up at the male on the other end but that wasn't what they needed right now. Ranmaru took the phone and clenched his other fist to hold back his anger. "Camus, where are you?" He grumbled.

Camus fuckin choked when Ai told him that he gave his phone to Kurosaki. "Ah..I am just outside, walking through a park.." Camus normally isn't nervous but somehow he is, probably because he has enough of Kurosaki hot-headed temper that it just, got to much for Camus to deal with it.

"Why did you leave me alone?" Ranmaru's brows knitted together, wanting to say so much more. "I've been waiting for you all day and you hadn't said a word. Then you wouldn't answer me and almost didn't answer Ai. Do you know how much embarrassment you put me through!?" He raised his voice slightly before sighing. His jaw was tense. "You need to come back. Tch..." He grumbled something under his breath, trying to figure out something to say that would get Camus to return home. His face went pink once again. "I-... I need you back."

Camus was very surprised that Ranmaru didn't yell, perhaps he is holding it back to not yell and overreact as he usually do? "I apologize for that Kurosaki, I am right now on my way back to the apartment..it takes 5 minutes, allright?"

While Camus is still on the phone, he proceed to walk back to the apartment.

Ranmaru couldn't believe he was acting so vulnerable and innocent at the moment. He felt disgusting. This wasn't his usual behavior but Camus seemed to be listening so it wasn't too bad he supposed. He glanced at Ai and Reiji, turning away, not liking that they were staring at him, especially Reiji. He didn't like the look in the brunettes eyes. "You better be here in 5 minutes." He huffed.

Camus decided to run instead to walk and surprisingly he is so fast that he is already in front of the door and then says to Ranmaru of "Well, I would say open the door." He slightly chuckled.

He listened to his words, giving Reiji and Ai a look over his shoulder before walking to the door. He stopped and hesitated before opening the door, to see the blond outside. Once he had Camus in his view once again, all of his rage came back. He couldn't hold off any longer. He pulled his arm back like he was going to hit the Prince and swung, punching a hole in the wall next to the door. "..Asshole..." He growled, his face Red. After punching the wall, he pulled his hand back and walked back to the couch, tossing Ai his phone before plopping down.

When Ai watched Ranmaru walk to the door, he relaxed into the couch again. So when he heard the punch, it gave him quite the startle. 

Ai caught the phone, "What?"

"Well, it could be worse than this" he thinks in his mind, and then walks in the living room closing the door behind him, sees Ranmaru plopping down, Sees Ai and Reji. "I won't be surprised if Kotobuki is gonna act like a man child all over again." He thinks in his mind, the usual and he softly sigh.

"RanRan has been waiting for you! And so have we! All he could talk about was you!" Reiji stated sitting up straight. "Soo... Are we gonna get a show~?" He cooed with a chuckle. "Ran's been just as excited as me and AiAi~" he teased. "You're so full of shit." He grumbled.

Camus slightly softly blushed when he heard Reiji saying that Ranran has talked about him, but then ofc Reiji is going back at it again and Camus is getting annoyed. "Kotobuki. Can you please shut ur mouth the fuck up because the answer is a no." Camus then proceed to walk in his room and close the door behind him. "Tsk...this is not one way to make him shut up, but there's nothing else what I can think of." Then he just flops on his bed cuz of exhaustion and looked on his phone.

"You heard the man." Ai laughed. He was more than ready to learn from his colleagues, but Camus was being difficult. "Do we go after him?" Again he turned to Reiji.

"Reiji you are such an idiot!" Ranmaru snapped, following Camus to his room. He abruptly opened the door and stepped in. "What the hell are you doing now? What is wrong with you today? You're never this much of an ass. I hope you know what you did. This was hell for me.. I've been- I've been so fucking frustrated. First you leave without telling' me, then you had the guts to stay out all fuckin' day while I sat here wondering where the hell you were. Ever since Reiji brought it up- tch.. what the  
hell.. I really need to get off, okay? I need something." He growled out under his breath, avoiding Camus' gaze.

Reiji chuckled at Ai. "Hmmm.. I really want to follow but maybe we should give them a moment~"

Camus forced himself to sit on the bed. "Says the one that didn't want to see me at the balcony." He looked slightly at him. "Tsk..." and he looked slightly away.

Ai huffed, "A smart decision?" He smiled at Reiji, "Well that's a first." The robot was more than curious about what was going on in there, but he knew it was better to wait for now.

"Hey! I make smart decisions all the time!" Reiji retorted with a pout. "AiAi you're so meann.." he stated, beginning to act like a child.

"That was your fault and you damn well it. What? What do you want from me? Want me to get on my knees and apologize? Quit actin' like it's all my fault! My day was shit and I didn't want to talk about it but then you go and pull the victim card. I don't get it. Camus what do you want from me?"

Camus honestly can't take this hot-headed temper anymore and starts to get angry. "So YOU are saying that THIS is my fault? Who the hell do u think you are you fucking peasant! THIS is why I can't handle your FUCKING DAMN hot fucking headed temper anymore, like, you fuckin overreact and go to all the damn places Kurosaki! I have it enough of that and THAT'S the reason why I left, to clear up my mind, to calm myself down. But right now I ain't calm anymore. And dont you FUCKIN dare to tell ME that this is all my fault." Camus pushed him away due that he snaps so badly that he can't think clearly anymore, due all the build up of Ranmaru's hot-headed bad temper that makes Camus to act this way, way far from his usual self, but hey it is the truth either way. Camus looked away and looks very angry and disappointed as fuck, not knowing what to do now, everything what Camus does all ends in a waterfall.

Reiji could hear the two yelling from the other room, giving Ai a concerned look. "A-Ahh... There they go again.." he frowned, wondering if they would be okay.

The longer Camus spoke the more his anger boiled up inside of him once again. "SHUT UP! Just- shut up!" Ranmaru yelled back, reaching to grab the front of Camus' shirt roughly pulling him towards him, a scowl plastered on his face. He wanted to hit him so hard but he knew he shouldn't. His grip tightened on his shirt before he spoke  
again. "Just shut up..." He growled out lower, his voice softer than it was earlier. He looked the blond over more before closing the gap and smashing his lips onto Camus', making sure his grip stayed firm.

Ai didn't expect that, "Oh, Reiji uhmm.." His gaze went straight for the ground. He knew kissing was something intimate, and seeing his two bandmates interact in such a way made him feel a certain way. Was he overheating again? The blush on Ai's face was more apparent than he'd like it to be.

Camus was shocked when Ranmaru grabbed him close to him and that he suddenly kiss him. Camus tries to let Ranmaru's hands off his chest, and put his left hand on Ranmaru's waist and his right hand to Ranmaru's hair, slowly pushed Ranmaru against the wall, they are in fact next to Camus room door, and eventually continue kissing him, softly panting while kissing, french kissing to be more specific, Camus slowly tightens Ranmaru hair with his right hand, and his left hand to be even more closer to each other.

Reiji's eyes widened slightly and he raised his eyebrows, whistling softly at the sight. He didn't think that they would move so quickly. He then looked over at Ai when he heard the robot say his name, noticing his reaction. The older male smirked. "AiAi~ you enjoyed that didn't you~" he teased, his smirk growing.

When Camus started kiss him deeply and press him against the wall, Ranmaru gasped softly, being caught off guard completely. He didn't expect the Baron to be so forceful which caused his composure to slip just slightly which was dangerous. A few low groans came from Ranmaru's throat as they kissed. He wasn't going to let Camus have his way, slipping his tongue further into the blonds mouth as an attempt to fight for dominance. He wasn't going to go easy.

"I'll admit," Ai's usual composure was cracking and his systems were heating up. "That looks rather enjoyable." He stumbled over his words, trying not to seem affected by Reiji or the kissing.

Camus feels the reaction of Ranmaru's body that he wants to slip. He breaks the kiss, and decided to pin him against the wall, grabbing both of Ranmaru's hands tightly together, crossed Camus legs with his legs so he won't be able to move at all. Camus looks in the eyes of Ranmaru, he chuckled. "So, who's the dominant over here hm, or to say, who is the boss between us?" Whispered Camus softly in Ranmaru's right ear, that will make Ranmaru shiver when Camus does that. They are so close to each other that things are gonna get heated up, and when Camus is heated up, oh hoh he is so gonna show his wild sadistic side once Ranmaru isn't gonna be able to dominant him. Camus looked at him with a very soft smile and as well naughty too, knowing that he, Camus is the dominant boss in the relationship. But what will Ranmaru do? Forfeit or fight is one of the answers.

"Oh~?" Reiji raised a brow, knowing that Ai was having a difficult time with the situation and he was enjoying it. He moved closer to him once more, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, leaning close to his ear, his breath gently hitting it. "It does look fun doesn't it. Say, AiAi, have you ever kissed anyone~?" He asked, his voice having a teasing tone. He wanted to get under Ai's skin.

Ranmaru struggled under Camus' grasp, trying to get out of this position, his cheeks flushed bright pink. "Let me go!" He grumbled out, trying to pull his wrists out of Camus' hands. Camus was a lot stronger than Ranmaru thought he was, making things difficult. He continued to squirm and struggle as Camus got closer. When his breath hit Ranmaru's ear and and the tone of his voice was heard, he reacted exactly as Camus' expected. A shiver shot down his spine causing him to physically react. Since when was Camus this attractive and when did his body start to feel so hot? Ranmaru thought to himself.

What was he feeling? His system felt hot, but not to the point of overheating. The feeling of Reiji's hot breath lit a fire in Ai, "It's another task I'd like to be taught about today.." The robot's breathing was already labored, but has it always been this loud? "Kotobuki, what am I feeling right now?" He looked to him with half lidded eyes.

Camus enjoys to see Ranmaru struggle and see him shiver by the way Camus was whispering to his ears, he laughs softly and looks at him with his eyes full of lust towards his love that is still trying to escape. He still holds his right hand to Ranmaru's two arms tightly and then use his left index finger to touch Ranmaru's chin and lift his chin up. "So, Kurosaki, seems u can't escape and dominant me, correct?" He said it in his soft/serious/tease tone. That makes Ranmaru blush heavily.

-

Reiji was fine up until Ai looked at him, his expression sending heat straight to his crotch. Ai was already wrecked and nothing had even happened yet. Reiji shook his head to get out of his thoughts, focusing on a reply. "Ahh..~ Ai, you're aroused right now~ that's what you're feeling." He replied, glancing over the robots body. "I didn't think you'd be turned on so easily AiAi, I'll remember that~" he winked. "Y'know, I can be your teacher if you want. You want to know, right~?" Reiji asked,

Lust slipping into his voice. He could feel his own body react more, pleased with how things were going.  
Ranmaru had never felt his face so hot in his life. He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to get under Camus' control. "F-Fuck this.." he mumbled, clicking his tongue and, looking away with his eyes. He refused to meet Camus' gaze like this. After a bit, Ranmaru eventually gave in, not attempting to struggle out of his grasp anymore which was a sign of him giving in to a higher power.

He couldn't believe himself. Him of all people, Ranmaru Kurosaki, was being completely dominated by Camus. This definitely wasn't in his nature and he cursed Camus for smoothly making his way under skin and taking him over completely.

Camus sees and feels that Ranmaru body has stopped struggling, he slightly smirks at him, he grabs his face softly so they can gaze each other, giving Ranmaru a passionate kiss, he caress his left hand from his face to his body, slowly goes under Ranmaru's shirt to touch his body, slowly caressing on it, basically as well touching his nips, Camus is still holding him tight, just in case that Ranmaru has a back up plan. Still kissing Ranmaru so passionate that they look each other with eyes half open.

Aroused? Ai should've noticed earlier and stopped while he could. But he didn't, he wanted to learn. He'd anticipated a situation like the one he's in, but never the mix of emotions that came with it. Reiji made him feel these emotions, so how could he refuse him? "Please," Ai had practically thrown his usual persona out the window. "Reiji. Teach me more of this." He raised his hand, finding his bandmate’s head and gently resting on it.

Reiji hummed and nuzzled his neck, soon gently kissing the skin there. He felt so relieved to finally be doing this with the male, having had feelings for quite a while. After a few kisses he managed to pry himself away. "AiAi.. I want you to know that I'm going to have a hard time holding back if we do this..~" he spoke into his ear low and sensual once again, reaching to rub at his chest gently, moving around until he found the robots nipples, curious how he would react as he teased them through his shirt.

Ranmaru moaned and panted softly into Camus' mouth as his hands roamed his body, which felt a lot better than he was expecting it to. Despite the strong desire to fight his way to dominance, his body failed him and gave in to the Baron's ministrations. He enjoyed the hands on his body a bit too much. As his nipples were played with, they started to harden and become sensitive, eliciting new noises from the bassists throat. God he was beyond embarrassed and hated hearing himself make these noises. After a while longer, Ranmaru pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily. "Fuck... Camus Fuck..!" He grumbled, leaning his head back against the wall and looked at the blond in front of him with lustful eyes as he desperately tried to catch the breath he lost.

"Why hold back?" Ai found the feeling of hands on him to be quite nice, even better when those hands belonged to Reiji. "I'd want the full exp- Ah.." He melted into his friend's teasing, not expecting his own sensors to pick the feeling up. At this point, the robot had never experimented with what his body could do sexually. He modeled the human body, but having it's erogenous zones? "Reiji.."

'So he likes it there~' Reiji thought to himself, continuing to tease him there for a bit longer. The brunette focused on Ai's reactions, finding out that he was a lot more sensitive to sexual acts than he had initially thought. The robot never seemed to have any interest in anything of this nature so for Reiji, this was a pleasant surprise. "I'm only holding back because I don't know if we have the same feelings," Reiji started off. "Ai, I want to be more than just friends." He added, his voice  
coming off a lot more serious that usual. He wanted to be more serious at the moment, not wanting to joke about his feelings.

Ai was taken back by Reiji's confession, the feeling apparent on his face. He wasn't sure what to say to him. "Reiji." The robot spoke softly, not wanting to mess his words up. "Whenever you come into a room, I feel something in my chest. It only happens with you." Was that feeling love? Honestly, Ai didn't know, but the robot did feel for Reiji. "I.." He looked the other man in the eyes, "I'd like to be more than what we are as of now, with one requirement." Ai smiled, "You have to teach me how to love you properly. I wouldn't want to disappoint you with my lack of experience."

Reiji could feel his cheeks warm up as Ai spoke. He was beyond relieved to hear that Ai was feeling something towards him alone even though the other didn't understand what he was feeling. It made him feel special and he couldn't help but smile. He would do anything for Ai, if he wanted to be taught how to love then Reiji would do his damn best to teach him everything. His heart was racing at this point, excited about the new development between them. "Of course~! I will do anything for you. I want to show you love in all of its forms and have you get the full experience. I want you to feel what love truly is and I want you happy. To kick it off... I want to show you my love. Show you how deep my feelings for you are." He reached up and cupped Ai's face, rubbing his cheek with his thumb before moving his hand down slightly so he could thumb at his bottom lip. Since when was his throat so dry? He swallowed hard to relieve any lingering anxiety before leaning in to kiss his lips. was more than happy.

Camus sees Ranmaru trying to catch his breath from all the kissing, Camus knows he gave in, but that doesn't mean that he is gonna stop teasing, wait did I say teasing? He is about to actually start to tease him! While he is still pinning him down against the wall full force, Camus looks from Ranmaru's face to his body down, He sees and feels that he is getting hard under his pants, Camus looks at Ranmaru with a soft chuckle and a smile, but in his eyes, he seriously wants to tie Ranmaru up so he can dominate him, and tease him ALLOT, hell it may come so far that Camus will use a fucking whip to whip him so hard on his body that he will moan in pain and pleasure at the same time, oh hoh he knows how to please Ranmaru, but he won't give that so easily to let mister beat his meat in front of him. While Camus was looking on Ranmaru body, he looks back to Ranmaru eyes, Camus then proceed to slowly carres Ranmaru body to his pants and softly caress it there from the outside of his pants. "Heh, how much do you want this Ku-ro-sa-ki?" He smirks at him, has so many ideas what Camus can do to him, but the main thing Camus wants to do now is to tease him so hard that he can't handle it anymore.

Ranmaru allowed Camus to pick him up and not resisting much for now. Camus' body felt good against his own which was much to his surprise. Ranmaru didn't answer his question yet, starting to grind his erection against Camus' from, letting him know how desperate his body was. "You shouldn't even have to ask that question. Tch.." he blushed panting softly. "I'm not telling' you what I want.." Ranmaru grumbled, continuing to grind against the blond.

Reiji was left panting softly once their kiss ended, looking over Ai's face and brushing his bangs away to see more of him. He could see the love in the robots expression. "I'm not doing anything Ai~ that is all your feelings~ anything going on right now is love." He placed his hand in the middle of Ai's chest. "Your racing heart." He then moved his hand up to Ai's face, brushed his cheek with his thumb. "Your flushed cheeks." Next he brought a finger down to trace the males bottom lip. "The heat on your lips and in your body.. all of that is love~ love for me." Reiji smiled, looking the younger male deep in his eyes.

"Tsk, says the one that wanted to dominate me oh so much, but in the end, I win~" Camus sees and feels that Ranmaru trying to grind his erection against Camus left hand. He decided to stop touching it just to tease him and gets even closer to Ranmaru body. "Heh, you are more suited to be the bottom over top." Says Camus in a teasing way that he softly smirks at him.

"Love, huh?" Ai returned the gaze offered to him. "I assume your heart is racing, too?" He placed his hands on his lover's chest. Despite all the fluffiness of the situation, Ai couldn't help but flick his eyes down to Reiji's pants. Ai was hoping he wouldn't notice, "A-Ahem."

"Shut up..!" He grumbled, gripping onto Camus. "This doesn't mean you win anything. I'm just lettin' you enjoy it while you can." He spoke out lowly, leaning in to kiss at Camus' neck, kissing all of the skin that he could, soon started to nip and suck at the pale skin, leaving a few marks. He didn't care what Camus had to say, doing as he damn well pleased. He didn't care if the blond would get mad at him, wanting at least some dominance and this was one way to do it.

Since Reiji already had his gaze on Ai, it was easy to tell when the robots eyes went South, knowing exactly where his attention was. He hadn't reacted too much yet, but it was just enough that a small bulge was visible. He couldn't help but laugh at that, finding his innocent curiosity to be adorable and frankly entertaining. "Yes a reaction happens down there too~ do you feel anything there yet?" Reiji asked, putting his hands onto Ai's hips.

",,A-ahh!" Camus moaned softly when Ranmaru kissed/sucked/nip on Camus neck, normally he would be mad, but surprisingly it makes him feel so good that he let Ranmaru do that, while Camus is still holding his arms tight with his right hand, and ofcourse his legs crossed with Ranmaru legs, Camus decided to slowly move his body to grind his dick with Ranmaru's dick, they are both pretty hard and erected. Camus keeps moaning softly, trying to tone it down due the fact that they are not alone at Reiji apartment. Camus is holding his mouth with his left hand to tone it down since Ranmaru is biting and sucking Camus neck really heavy.  
"goD damn Kuro..saki,,ur really enjoying doing that to me h-hm..tsk..giving me a scar on my neck..where everyone in public can see it a-aH!" While Camus still grind his body to Ranmaru body by their dicks, he still hold his mouth shut with his left hand to prevent moaning hard again. Ranmaru seems to really enjoy to dominant Camus by kissing him on the neck, sucking it so much, biting it so hard to leave a big scar on Camus.

A shameful and soft yelp came from Ai, "I feel something, yes.." He squeezed his thighs together, which earned a sigh from his mouth. "Would you.." The robot was stumbling through his sentences again, "Kiss me again? And touch me here again.." Ai pointed to his chest. He found asking for such things from Reiji extremely embarrassing. But the other male seemed to enjoy it, so Ai made the sacrifice.

"I love you, Reiji." The robot blushed. His systems still hot waiting for the next action.

Ranmaru smirked against Camus' skin, enjoying his reactions a little too much. He kissed him a bit longer before moaning softly as Camus grounded their hips together, feeling Camus' large erection against his own. After a bit, Ranmaru stopped his mouth, pulling away to grind even harder against the larger male, panting. "Hah..~ that's what you get for being an asshole. Now everyone will know you're already claimed~" Ranmaru smirked widely, proud of himself.

Reiji was going to give a clever  
response but was caught completely off guard once Ai said a specific phrase, his cheeks going deep pink. "A-Ai.." he muttered, blinking as he processed his words. "I love you too AiAi~" Reiji responded, doing as Ai asked and touching his chest before moving to kiss him once again. He soon found the robots nipples once again, wanting to play with him more.

Camus blushed heavily of what Ranmaru said "Hah..ah..~t-tsk! Assho-le? H-ah..don't make me l-augh.." Camus decided to grind even harder with his hips against Ranmaru, both of them moans while they grind each other their hard erected dick. Camus looks at Ranmaru in his eyes, seeing him having a wide smirk, Camus smirk too and says of "ngh..ah~..don't think that I will go easy on y-you." Camus eyes are full of lust and he is waiting at the right moment when he can tie him up unexpected.

Ai's muffled moans could be heard as he kissed Reiji back. He was in bliss, leaning into everything he was being given. "'I'm sorry, should I be doing something to you as well?" Ai wrapped his arms around Reiji, running his hands through his brown hair.

"A-Ah... Fuck..~" Ranmaru paused to moan out, completely hard and erect now. He needed to do something, just grinding against each other wasn't doing much for him at all, he needed something more, needed to be touched. He wanted it hard, but there was no way that he was going to ask for it, moaning out again with a heavy pant. "I'm waiting for haahh~ for you to not go easy~ I can take it~" Ranmaru replied lowly, just wanting something. He wanted his pants gone now.

Reiji let out a pleased sigh  
when he felt Ai's fingers in his hair, loving the feeling and wished he could feel it forever. "The only thing that you need to do is sit there and look pretty~" Reiji smirked, moving to lay Ai down on the couch so the brunette could lean over him, looking at the disheveled mess that Ai had already become. "Aaahh~ you look so good AiAi..~"

"Ohh? Are you sure? I won't hold back once it starts~" giving him a big ass evil naughty smirk full of lust, oh boy his wild sadistic side is going to come over. Camus stopped pinning him against the wall and looks at his body, and at his big hard erect dick. "Heh, if you think you can take it, I hope u won't have regrets for me doing this then." Within not even 2 minutes later, Camus has bondaged Ranmaru and he is all fully naked, his dick fully errect with a bit of pre-cum on it. Camus chuckled and has a whip in his hand, ready to go all out."Well, Kurosaki, I hope you don't mind me..doing this~" He whipped Ranmaru on his legs, pretty hard if you ask me. Going all wild and sadistic, hell u can even see Camus face smirking and smiling super sadistic, Ranmaru obviously would be in pain and having pleasure at the same time. Camus is on top of Ranmaru while whipping him. "You should tone down your 'scream' if you don't want others to expose us~" as he chuckled saying that.

Ranmaru had struggled against Camus as he stripped and bonded him up. His face was deep red at this point, embarrassed by how submissive he had let himself become. If he was being honest, he was surprised by how things have turned out, not thinking that Camus was THIS kinky. Once he was completely tied up and at Camus' mercy, he looked the Baron over, noticing the whip in his hand. Why did he even have such a thing? Ranmaru thought, going to reply but was distracted once the whip hit his skin, the pain eliciting a half moan half cry of pain. The feeling sending shocks straight to his length, causing more of his cum to leak out. Well this was definitely new for him, learning something about himself. He didn't think he'd enjoy pain so much.

"Heh, I assume you are wondering why I have a whip, don't you?" He said it in a smooth naughty voice, smiling lustfull sadistic at him, whipping him a few times on his leg, and his torso, red scars on it because of the whip. Looking at Ranmaru's dick, it's still very hard and leaks a lot of his pre-cum. Camus slowly carres Ranmaru dick, touching it from the top to down, Camus looks at Ranmaru face which is a very messed up face full of tears on it, yet blushing very much and moans softly allot.

Camus loves hearing Ranmaru's moan ALLOT, seeing him like this, so submissive, even tho Ranmaru is more the dominant side, but there will only be the one dominant which will be Camus, he is still surprised that Ranmaru gave in, but that is also exactly what he wants to happen. Ranmaru has been tied up so badly that he can't do anything at all, I mean, his whole body is tied up, can't use his arms or hands, nothing he can do about it. "If you want more Kurosaki, you have to beg for me. "He laughs Sadistic, not to loud ofcourse. Camus is still stroking down Ranmaru's dick, waiting for what he has to say.

Ai looked at the man above him, taking a mental picture of his smile. "You're very pretty as well." Blushing, the robot looked away. Ai was in love, and it made his systems glitch, but in a good way. And with all people it was with Reiji? Tell Ai he'd end up with him, and he'd laugh. But now he sees a different side to the situation. "W-What do couples usually do in this position?" Ai knew, but he wanted to tease Reiji.

Moans and small cries of pleasure continued to fall from his lips and Camus continued his actions. He was beyond turned on at this point and when Camus finally started to stroke him, he almost came right then and there as he had been desperate for him to touch there since they started. "Oh god...! Fuck Camus'.. shit... If you think I'm going to beg, you're out of your mind. As if I'd ever beg to you." Ranmaru retorted, trying to seem coy, but his bad boy personality was almost non-existent at this point.

"I'm definitely not as beautiful as you are, Ai. I lack in the beauty department~" Reiji joked with a wink, keeping his gaze on the robot below him. "What do couples usually do in this position? Well~ they can kiss, touch each other", his hands slowly started to make his way to Ai's thighs, spreading them apart a bit. "They also have sex~" to emphasise his point, he rolled his hips against Ai between his legs, letting out a breath. "That's the most common thing~"

Camus sees that Ranmaru doesn't obey of what he has ordered him to do. He paused stroking his dick. "...you know, I can make this a lot worse for you if are not gonna be obedient." He said in a serious low voice, laugh a bit because Ranmaru bad boy personality is rather almost non-existent. "Beg, or else I can just be in the position where I am gonna whip your ass all day long until you obey ME to beg." In a threatening way, very sadistic of Camus. Not really how he usually is, the more u know.

"A-Ah.." It's like his lower half was on fire. As Reiji was rolling his hips, Ai raised his to add more pressure. "This," The robot sighed,  
"Is a new feeling." A new feeling but a very good one. Ai keeps on discovering what he can feel from his partner, and proceeds to get flustered thinking about what else he'd like to feel. "Sex, huh?" Ai never understood the human sex drive, but now he gets it. The robot wanted and needed Reiji.

"Damnit.." Ranmaru groaned, rolling his hips upwards. He needed to relieve himself, the pressure in his dick was almost unbearable and about to drive him mad. If he didn't beg, he knew Camus was going to leave him be. "Sh-Shit.. please Camus.. touch me. For the love of God touch me please... Fuck.. I need to cum please Camus.. get me off I need this so bad.." Ranmaru cried out desperately, looking at him with lust filled eyes. "Quit teasing' and just do it..!"

Reiji let out a breath when Ai  
raised his hips, deciding to keep his actions going as it felt too good, his arousal only growing as they continued. Reiji then leaned down to Ai's ear to speak sensually to him. "A new feeling? Is it a good one? Do you like it~? Tell me how you're feeling AiAi~ how does your body feel and what are you thinking? Ah~ I wonder if you're thinking about any fantasies with me~" Reiji breathed out against the robots ear, his voice laced with lust.

When Ranmaru is so desperate that he had no choice but to beg, Camus smile at him very satisfied. "Very well~ that's quite enough to satisfy me." Camus gets off him and decided to basically untie him up, thinking that this will be quite enough of bondaging him, maybe later he bondage him again whenever he feel like it. Camus then decided to come close to Ranmaru's dick, deciding to suck on it that Ranmaru wouldn't expect Camus to do that, newsflash Camus is gonna do that, sucking on that big erected dick that desperately needs to be touched so bad, Camus sucks so deep, very very deep that Ranmaru moans even more, hoping that he can actually tone it down because again, they ain't alone in the apartment. Secretly looking at Ranmaru just to see his reaction while Camus sucks his dick deep and as well licks it at the same time, making mister beat his meat go crazy, for sure when Camus licks the top of it that goes down under.

Ranmaru didn't last much longer once Camus started to suck him, finding the action to be too pleasurable. He reached down with his now free hands and roughly grabbed onto Camus' hair, thrusting into his mouth roughly a few times before he came with a low moan, Camus' name slipping out of his lips as he rode out his orgasm, continuing to roll his hips until he finished. "You better swallow.."

Ai tried to find words to describe how Reiji was making him feel. It's like he was fueling a fire within him. "This feeling," He spoke between moans and whimpers, "I've never experienced something as pleasurable as this." The robot pressed his hips against his lover's a bit harder. "It's all I can think about, is this what's supposed to occur?"

Camus didn't expect Ranmaru to grab his hair so roughly, he struggled to get some air while he is sucking his dick, it makes it really tough when Ranmaru roughly thrust it so fast and deep. Ranmaru is on his limit to his climax and came allot in camus mouth, very deep. Hearing Ranmaru saying that Camus better swallow it all in, well Camus did swallow it all in since he sucks Ranmaru dick very deep, and rough...to rough if you ask me. Camus finally proceed to get some damn air from sucking.  
Coughing as well because Ranmaru went super rough on it. "Tsk...u really enjoy *cough* to grab my hair so tight *cough* and thrust my head so deep and *cough* rough..." Camus is having a hard time to get his breath, he looks at Ranmaru, having a wide smirk towards Camus.

A few soft moans slipped past Reiji's lips as they continued to grind against each other, becoming more erect. "Yes, AiAi..~ this is a normal reaction. When you're with the one you love like this, you're supposed to feel this much pleasure. If all you can think of is how good I feel, then I must be doing a good job~" he smirked once again. "Tell me Ai.. what do you want me to do next? Where do you want me to touch you~?"

Ranmaru couldn't help but smirk widely as Camus was practically choking off of his actions. He was highly enjoying watching the Baron struggle. "Of course I enjoy being' rough with you. After the way you treated me, I need to reclaim myself. I'm not stayin' a bottom, Camus~"

Camus finally get air and has stopped coughing, he looks at him full with lust in his eyes, starts to smirk a bit too. "Heh, we'll see about that of who's gonna be bottom, Kurosaki~" Camus eyes are not only full of lust, he as well slowly starts to get sadistic again and really want to punish Ranmaru for making Camus choking on his dick. He grab his whip behind him, comes closer to Ranmaru, and basically sits on his lap, he looks at him with wide naughty smirk. "If you really want to "reclaim" yourself..oh hoh you gotta have to pass me and even convince me that your top." As he caress his whip from Ranmaru top to bottom of his body, looking at him on his eyes, smirking naughty, hell he even laugh as a sadistic crazy person.

Ranmaru felt heat go to his crotch when Camus sat down on his lap, images of Camus riding him like this filled his mind, wanted more than anything to have Camus be the one to take his dick. Camus was teasing him and he wanted to prove himself to the blond. He immediately took action, reaching to grab the males rear and squeeze it roughly before kissing him roughly, shoving his tongue passed his lips to claim his mouth once again.

Camus didn't expect him to do that, how unusual for him, perhaps he let his guard kind of down when he is in sadistic mode, maybe. Camus is panting while Ranmaru tongue kiss him so roughly, it honestly makes camus be even more turned on, he may hate how rough Ranmaru can be at times, but secretly Camus actually like it, quite a lot, he just..doesn't admit. Grabbing Ranmaru's hair tight to show him a sign that Camus is still the dominant around here no matter what happen.

Ranmaru continued to kiss him, soon removing his hands from his ass, to grip as his shirt. He waited just a moment before ripping the shirt open without a care in the world, finally exposing Camus' body. He was naked after all, it was only fair that Camus stripped as well. He pulled the shirt off of his arms and threw it to the side, leaving Camus exposed in his lap.

Camus body is exposed towards Ranmaru, looking at his face full of lust as well in his eyes, Camus feels that he is planning something. "Heh, well Kurosaki, what are you gonna do now? before I might have ideas of what I can do to you before you start doing something~" as he teased him, and kinda threat. Has a naughty expression towards Ranmaru, waiting what his answer is, or action.

This was beyond embarrassing for Ai, how was he supposed to tell Reiji something so lewd? Looking away, he put his hand near his crotch. "Here..." The pleasure he was feeling was great, but he needed more. "Am I selfish for wanting more of this feeling, Reji?" Ai gave himself small rubs, growing impatient.

"You're all talk but no action~ you say this and that, but you haven't done anything~ what, are ya not confident~? Are you scared you won't be able to overpower me anymore~?" He questioned, smacking the makes ass hard. "I'm going to make you obey~ and you'll be the one beggin~" he growled out lowly, giving Camus a dark, sadistic look. 

Just watching Ai touch himself was arousing and he wanted to watch him more but at the same time, he wanted to be the one to make Ai pleased. "Be as selfish as you want.. it doesn't hurt to be desperate." He then reached down, placing his hand on top of Ai's before replacing it completely, rubbing at the robots erection, starting off slow. "Ah.. AiAi.. you're so erect already~ you enjoy it so much, don't you~?" Reiji asked, cooing sensually down to the male below him.

Camus sees Ranmaru is getting sadistic too "well, unless..you want me go instant bondage you up all over again without any mercy~" as he laugh sadistic and just whipped his torso real hard. "Yes I may be all talk, but I bet you never saw me this kinky towards you, correct?" Camus sadistic is starting to come out as he keeps whipping Ranmaru torso. "U know, you've begged me since u was oooohhh so desperate to be touched." As he chuckled evil.

"Well when you tied me up and left me aroused as hell I couldn't help but beg. I needed to get off or I was gonna lose it." He stopped talking to moan once he was whipped yet again. He needed to get under Camus' skin, bringing his hands to he from of the males pants, quickly undoing them to pull out his erect length, stroking him quick and hard, wanting to get more reactions from Camus. He wanted to see Him begging this time. "What do you want Camus~" Ranmaru smirked.

"A-Ah..~" he panted out,  
grinding against his leg. Reiji kept rubbing him before stopping, looking Ai in the eye. "AiAi.. can I take everything off of you? These clothes are in the way..~" he whined, his voice full of lust. It was obvious he was getting close to his limit. "I need you, Ai."

"Please, take it off me." Ai bit his lip, staring into his lover's eyes. The thought of seeing Reiji in such an intimate state only fueled the feeling inside of him. "I need you so much, you've made me feel these emotions.." The robot bit his lip again, "So take responsibility for once."

Camus is shocked that Ranmaru quickly took his hands under Camus skin. Starting to moan when Ranmaru quickly stroke Camus dick hard and it feels so good that he has to tone down his sound. "D-daMN it..ku..rosaki..a-ahh~..." Camus needs to do something before Ranmaru dominate him, the thing is, Ranmaru stroke Camus dick quickly and hard that Camus is having a tough time to think up something to dominate Ranmaru. "I...I wont beg for you at all..p-peasant..ah..~"

"Really now~?" Ranmaru cooed, raising a brow curiously as he continued to stroke him, soon pausing to thumb at the tip, teasing the sensitive area to see how much Camus could handle. "Are you sure you won't beg~? You can't seem to come up with proper sentences. Does it feel that good~?" He smirked, amused at how much more submissive Camus became in just these few moments. "You enjoy this don't you~"

Once given permission, Reiji didn't hesitate to remove Ai's clothing as fast as he could.  
Starting with his shirt and moving to his pants and then undergarments shortly after, tossing every article of clothing aside to be picked up later. Once Ai was stripped, Reiji paused to get a good look at his body, his face going deep pink at the sight. "You're so beautiful Ai.."

-  
"C-curse..y-you..haH..ah..f-fucK..~" Camus can hate it so much that Ranmaru knows his weak spot, Camus is like, hella very sensitive when his dick is getting touched by mister beat his meat in front of him, seeing him widely smirk and slightly a bit sadistic too. Camus needs to think of something before Ranmaru is gonna turn the table. "I-I am not- nGh..not gonNa b-beG haAH~!" The more Ranmaru tease Camus dick by his sensitive spot at the tip, the more Camus can't think straight to say anything, aside from softly moaning as Ranmaru tease him. Yeah this sugar sweet daddy bitch hoe loves sweetz but god, Camus is hella sensitive as fuck to be touched by his dick, for sure on the tip of it. Camus looks away so he won't have to meet Ranmaru's gaze, holding his left hand on his mouth to prevent moaning loud, and yet we are still here, Camus has no any other idea what to do due the fact he is getting teased so much, that it feels way to good of what Ranmaru is doing, but he is not gonna forfeit.

"You thought you were so dominant didn't you? Look at you melting over my touch~" he pointed out, using his free hand to pull Camus' hand away from his mouth. "Who said that you could keep quiet? Let me hear you now~ moan for me Camus~" he tugged on the blonds dick rather hard, wanting to hear the larger males voice in more pleasure.

"K-kurOSAKI!! NGHH!! D-daMn it,,w-we're noT ah- alonne r-remember,,haaaaH!!" As Camus moaned a lil bit loud but trying to tone it seriously down, looking at Ranmaru with like, a very frustrated blushed flustered face.

Ai blushed at Reiji’s words, “Uhm, thank you.” Between trying not to eye up his boyfriend, the robot was having a mini crisis. Usually, Ai wouldn’t give a second thought about being nude around his bandmates. They’ve been to multiple onsens together so what’s the difference now? It wasn’t just undressing for a spa, he was undressed for Reiji. By looking at him, you can tell he’s very embarrassed. “You look appealing as well.” Appealing? Ai cursed himself in his head, trying to keep himself in check right now wasn’t the easiest. With every second that passed, more thoughts about Reiji flew through his mind. Unknowingly, Ai began to stare at the body before him.

Camus is struggling to keep his damn moan down, biting at his lip, looking very frustrated, his face is really blushing a lot too, Ranmaru is taking advantage now of Camus, ain't holding it back nor to give sweet daddy hoe any mercy. "K-kurosaki,,,hah..aahh~" Camus mind gave up on him to actually think of something to prevent Ranmaru dominating him. His body is melting by just the touch of Ranmaru's hand. "D-dont do it s-so ahh..r..rough..w-we are noT alONE A-AHH!!" Camus tries to shut his mouth.

"Look how desperate you are~ I don't give a shit about where we are. For all we know, Reiji and Ai are fuckin like rabbits right now. Plus I don't think they care." He paused to squeeze his length. "They wanted to practically watch us fuck earlier so I'm sure they're excited." Ranmaru cooed lowly. If he was being honest, he did want to have Camus inside of him at the moment, but there was no way in hell he was going to verbally say so. As much as he wanted to fuck Camus, he wanted to get fucked as well. He stood stopped before changing their positions. He shoved Camus off of his lap and onto the bed, climbing on top of him. He then reached over to the nightstand to grab a bottle of lube. He squeezed a liberal amount on his hands before reaching behind himself, slipping a few fingers into his tight entrance with a moan. His face was deep red at this point. He couldn't believe he was doing this in front of Camus. After playing with himself with two fingers, he slipped in a third to stretch himself out even more. After a bit, he finished, pulling out his fingers. He grabbed the lube once again to get Camus' dick wet. Once he was fully prepared, Ranmaru positioned himself over Camus, using one hand to keep his dick steady before going down on him without hesitation, the large length slipping inside of the silver haired male. "F-Fuck ahh... Nnn~" Ranmaru moaned out.

Reiji couldn't help but laugh at Ai's choice of words as he started to remove his own clothing. He started with his shirt and tossed it to the side, soon speaking. "Aww... Just appealing? am I not beautiful like you~?" Reiji teased, removing his pants and then undergarments, leaving him completely exposed, his erect length now fully visible to ai below him. "Ahh... I'm excited you know~" Reiji stated, grabbing Ai's thighs and gently rubbed at them. "We're going to properly make love.. AiAi~" the brunette added, bringing his attention down to Ai's crotch, seeing he was fully erect as well and happy that he was the one to cause Ai to get like this.

"Make love?" As if he couldn't get redder. "If we generate more love, then I can see how that'd be ideal right now." Poor boy didn't get the term, but that won't stop him. Ai's gaze wandered down to Reiji's erection. The robot's seen his fair share of human anatomy during his studies, but there was something about the cock in front of him. It made his mouth water. "How much love can we make, Reiji?" Somehow Ai sounded as oblivious as he was innocent. This was his first sexual experience after all.

When Ranmaru didn't hesitate to take Camus dick all the way in his ass, they both moaned together, the feeling feels so good, so intense that they both can't wait anymore to just fuck each other. "D-daMn,,Aah~ t-this feels to..good.." Camus grab Ranmaru closer to him and then starts fucking his ass so hard that he will lose his mind. Camus chuckled while he fucks Ranmaru hard "heh..aah~..so who is the submissive now? M-mister beat his damn meat~ hhn.." he still grabs Ranmaru closer to him, and he whisper in his ears with his smooth voice yet so aroused. "Ah..hah~..well if you say that bout Reiji and Ai, then I assume u wouldn't ngh..mind to be the one ah~ the one to be bondaged mmm~" he then proceed to kiss Ranmaru's right side of his neck and as well suck it so much and bite it so hard to give him a scar as well as he did it to Camus. Grabbing with his left hand to Ranmaru beautiful silver hair tight and fucks him even harder~

"Shit... Shit... Fuck!.. Camus god.. mmhh.. F-Fuck..." He couldn't help but moan out as the blond started to pound into him roughly, enjoying the feeling and almost not hearing the males words. "Oh, so now that you're fucking me you're...- Nnn yes! Harder...!-- willing to confess that I would want to be the bottom... Nnnn~. Haah..~ fuck you... Nngh.." Ranmaru was in bliss, enjoying how rough Camus was being with his body. He wanted to be broken. When he felt Camus on his neck, he growled.

"A-Asshole! I have a photoshoot-... Oh my god Camus..! Shit... I have a photoshoot tomorrow .." he spat out in annoyance.

Reiji couldn't help but fully laugh this time. God Ai was just too cute. After calming himself down he kissed Ai's lips a bit and pulled away afterwards. "Well... To 'make more love' we can have sex with each other.. I want to claim you as my own Ai... Will you allow me to do that? May I.. take your virginity?" Reiji asked with innocent and lustful eyes. He wanted nothing more than to make the male beneath him happy.

Camus didn't care what the silver haired he was fucking with says to him. "Ohoh I want to break you s-so much..Kurosaki..ahhn~" he pinch his manly nails in Ranmaru's skin while he is holding him really tight and close to Camus. He wants to see Ranmaru's face, he grab his right hand to Ranmaru face to kiss him passionately, both panting while getting fucked and kissing. Camus looks in Ranmaru's eyes, one is grey, one is pink, he likes the aesthetic that Ranmaru sometimes told him. "Mmmm~" as he kiss him.

Camus looks at Ranmaru, his face is sooo messed up that he is enjoying it sooo badly. "Ahh~, K-kurosaki..I think u will be..Ah~ a great volunteer..Nghnn..that I can s-how them what exactly..Mmhnn..BDSM is..hahhh~" As Camus tease Ranmaru, well, he would lowkey do that with no mercy, just bondage him all the way up and that's done, as someone that has experience, thats Camus for yall.

“Please.” He came up to kiss Reiji again, “I’d be glad to be yours.” Ai offered a smile, now kissing down his lover’s neck. The robot wondered where this surge of confidence came from. “I got that from a movie I watched,” he panted out, his breath on Reiji’s shoulder. After a few seconds of thinking, Ai looked down to his boyfriend’s erection. “Though the camera panned away after so I’m not sure what comes next.” Blushing, he found himself reaching for it. “May I?” Ai’s hands shook with antici

 

"Please AiAi..~ my body is yours as well. I want to feel you touch me all over. I want to claim you while you take my whole body with your hands." Reiji cooed, kissing Ai's lips a few more times before roaming his hands over the robots body as well. "Aii..~ please..~" the brunette was almost desperate at this point.

"G-God Camus... Haah.." more loud moans slipped out of Ranmaru's throat as he was pounded into. He was almost lost in his mind now, not having much to retort with his mind being in the state that it was. "I-I don't think they'll care.. haah.. I'm sure they're about to fuck too. Shit.. I just want you now.. fuck me good Camus.."

Hearing those sentence coming from Ranmaru, Camus chuckled and starts to thrust Ranmaru's tight ass even harder and deeper. "Oh I will..hnnn~ I will fuck you s-so...haah...ahh~ so good that..y-you will scream mhhnnn..my name~ a-ahh~". Looking into Ranmaru eyes as Camus kissed him, holding him tight to him so that Ranmaru knows that Camus own his body, only for him.

"I love you, Reiji.." The pleasure he was being given felt amazing. Ai studied everything, so naturally he'd know the body's erogenous zones. Besides between the legs, the next most sensitive place would be the nipples. The robot began to leave small kisses all the way down to Reiji's chest. Shaking hands found their way to his chest. Biting his lip, Ai went to brush his thumb over his lover's right nipple, "Feel good, hm?"

Ranmaru's face was a deep red at this point, he couldn't believe that he had let himself become this submissive towards the male he hated the most, the male that he wanted to constantly beat his face in. Much to his surprise, Camus felt good and his body was beginning to fill with overwhelming pleasure. He was beyond full arousal now, his body just desperate for release at this point. His length leaking precum heavily, about to finish any time soon with the Baron fucking him this hard. He had already came once and was surprised he was about to do such again when Camus hadn't even done it once. He felt embarrassed by that fact but tried not to let it get to him too much. When Camus kissed him he desperately kissed him back, the kiss much different from any of the ones previously. This one held passion and burning desire, showing that he meant the kiss, moans and noises of pleasure continued to slip passed Ranmaru's lips and into Camus' mouth as he was fucked into. Ranmaru couldn't last much longer and pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily. He bit his lip as he held out as long as possible before hitting his climax once again and releasing all over the blond. "F-Fuck Camus... Shit... Nnnn...haa.." 

Reiji was caught off guard from the words he heard come from the robot underneath him, his cheeks going pink and his heart pounding in his chest. Sure the robot had just learned how to love, but the way he said it mixed with the look on his face proved that he meant what he said, his love for Reiji was genuine. This gave Reiji a sense of pride. Ai loved him and ONLY him and the brunette couldn't be any happier. If anything, he felt happy for getting the robot to fall in love with him. He couldn't ask for anything better. As Ai continued to touch him, he let small noises escape to let the younger male know that he was doing a good job and that he was enjoying his touches. "I love you too, AiAi... I love you so much.. Ahh.. keep going, you're doing great.. it feels really good..~~" 

Camus kept fucking Ranmaru so deep that he is also at his climax to cum in his ass, Ranmaru suddenly stopped kissing him, seeing him panting super heavily, blushing so much, having some slightly bit of tears in his eyes, loving it so much to get fucked so hard so deep and so rough~ before Ranmaru climax on Camus, at that moment Camus climax as well in Ranmaru's tight ass. "Hah..ahh..f-fuck..I'm..bout to Cum hnnn..~"  
Fucking him even more harder panting so heavy like how Ranmaru, mister beating his damn meat, the one Camus also hates the most in the world but yet, loves him so dearly so fucking much. Camus can't hold his cum any longer. "A-ahh..hnnn~~ I love you...R-Ran..maru..hahhh.." as he suddenly slipped Ranmaru's name in front of him, a very very VERY super rare occasion for Camus to call someone by his first name, I mean..it's Camus who always call you by your surname. As Camus slipped Ranmaru's name, he came hard in Ranmaru's tight ass, so much cum that is going to be in his ass and he enjoy it to the fullest, at that moment, Ranmaru came as well and all his cum is on Camus waist to the chest and it even hitted Camus face, a little bit. Both panting so heavily, loving this pleasure so much.

The praise Ai received from Reiji fueled his actions, "I love you too.." There was something special about him, being able to make a robot feel such emotions. He fixed his position slightly to be level with his lover's chest. Slowly, Ai pressed a kiss to his lover's nipple. Then another one, and another. The robot raised his right hand to play with the other bud, "Mmmph, Reiji.." With every moan and noise he'd hear, the more eager Ai became to please. Love in this form was becoming more than enjoyable for him, and he hoped his lover felt the same way, too.

"Haah.. A-Ai.. you're teasing too much.." Reiji muttered, his face a deep pink as he tried to hold himself back just a bit. He was fully erect, and was beginning to leak just slightly from his arousal and pleasure that he was feeling. He eventually pulled himself away from Ai so he would stop. As much as he enjoyed Ai's actions, he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. He caught his breath before speaking up. "Ai... I need you right now.. I need to be in you.. please." He grabbed the robots thighs and gently rubbed at them, moving his hands down to his rear and squeezing him there. "May I?" The brunette asked, eager to continue.

Ranmaru sat there panting heavily as they both came down from their climax, trying his best to get back the air that he had lost throughout the whole process. It took him a bit too long to realize what Camus had said, bringing his gaze to the males face and looking him in the eye. The last thing he expected from Camus was a confession like that but if he was being completely honest it made him happy. "I... Love you too, Camus." Ranmaru replied gently, brushing Camus' messy hair out of his face so he could see it better. "To think this morning that I wanted to wring your neck. Well, I still do, but outta love of course." Ranmaru chuckled with a smirk. "God.. my ass hurts because of you." He teased, a playful expression on his face.

Camus chuckled when Ranmaru just said that, he grabs with his right hand to Ranmaru's right cheek to hold it gently. "Hehe, do I need to go even more rough on you so ur not able to stand up anymore?" As he teased him, smirking at him. He pull Ranmaru close to him to kiss him, kissing so passionately, that it burns them both wanting for more, Camus then break the kiss. "You know, u'd be a great volunteer that I can show Reiji and Ai what BDSM is~" as he started to chuckle and smirk widely to Ranmaru. "U know how Kotobuki is, which is..very annoying..he won't shut up until he gets it." As he caress Ranmaru's hair with his right hand, and holding his neck around him with his left arm.

"I-I don't even know if they care anymore..." Ranmaru stuttered a bit shy, after all of this, there is no way he would let Camus top him especially in front of the other two. "Tch.. don't get any ideas. There's no way I'm going to let you top me in front of them. I already gave you that opportunity but you blew it by being gone all day. I'm not embarrassing myself like that again." Ranmaru grumbled, moving so he could get Camus out of his ass. "And as much as you would enjoy fuckin me till I can't walk, I need to be able to walk for my job. It's kinda pointless bein’ an idol if I can't dance or stand up. You better watch it." Ranmaru continued to tease, trying to play things off.

Reiji slid one of his hands between Ai's legs to tease at his tight entrance with his fingers, rubbing and prodding at it to get a reaction. "Ahh.. I don't have any condoms or anything.." he trailed off thinking, continuing to rub at his entrance as he thought. After a moment of thinking, he leaned over to one of his thighs and started to kiss at it, slowly going further down until he got between his legs, not stopping. He kissed at his balls before licking up the underside of his length to the tip where he flicked his tongue. After teasing the head, he trailed his tongue back down until it met with his fingers at the males entrance. He waited just a bit before using his tongue to get the male as wet as he possibly could, not knowing if the robot could feel pain, but it also made it easier on himself.

"Oh? I had that opportunity huh? Well, U actually never told me that before u went so damn angry storming in the living room. How could I know that I had a opportunity mister beat his meat~" Camus proceed to quickly pin Ranmaru on the bed, even from all that fucking, Camus still has energy either way. He looked at Ranmaru with a big wide smirk towards him, hearing Ranmaru saying that he don't want to get topped in front of Reiji & Ai. "Oh oh oh..Kurosaki, are you the one telling me I should not do that? And what if I do hm?" While Camus pins Ranmaru very tightly, both Ranmaru's arm/hands are pinned, and so does Ranmaru's legs so he won't move, looking at him with a naughty smirk face expression, Camus has an great idea, it only needs to wait for the good moment to do it which might take a while depending on the situation.

"A-Ah!" Ai let out a surprised yelp. He didn't expect such a feeling from Reiji's tongue, but he seemed to like it. The constant teasing of his entrance made Ai feel good as well. Just everything that was happening made the robot feel good. Gripping the couch, Ai let his whimpers free and fully gave in to the teasing. "Y-You know, Reiji?" He spoke in between panting and moaning, "You're very good at this.."

 

Ranmaru struggled under Camus' grasp, forgetting how strong the male actually was even though he had just overpowered him from before. He clicked his tongue, his cheeks turning pink. He needed to find a distraction to get Camus to loosen his grip, not going to be taken again. There was no way that Ranmaru could handle being fucked that hard again, knowing he would definitely be out for a few days if he let the blond get what he wanted. He continued to pull at his wrists, wanting to get his hands free and take Camus by surprise. "Let me go asshole! I need to piss, get off of me!" He came up with a lie that would hopefully get Camus to let go of him.

Reiji chuckled once he heard Ai's word, pulling away for a moment to look at him with a playful look. "Well, I can't exactly say I'm a virgin, so I've had some practice~" the brunette winked before returning to his actions from before. Once he felt the male was wet enough, he pulled away once again before bringing his fingers to his lips and gently sucked on them to wet them as well. After he had prepared, he brought his wet fingers to Ai's entrance and slipped one in with ease. Ai was tighter than he expected, blushing deeply. "Ah~ tell me if it hurts AiAi..~"

Camus looks at Ranmaru with a bit of frown brows, doubting if he should let him go, it could be a trap. "Hm, fine then." He release him and goes off his body, hoping Camus action isn't gonna be regret, knowing that Ranmaru can lie sometimes to plan something.

"R-Reji!" Ai let a moan slip out as he felt fingers move into him. The feeling was a bit weird at first, as the robot hasn't done anything like this before. "Your fingers.." Biting his lip, Ai was enjoying himself.

Ranmaru was surprised that Camus let him go so easily but he wasn't complaining. He had fallen right into his trap, a smirk going across his lips as he pretended to get up to go to the bathroom. Once off the bed, he bent down to grab the belt from out of his pants that were thrown aside earlier. He smirked even wider before turning back to the bed and quickly made a move. He shoved Camus down onto the bed and grabbed his wrists and binding them together tightly with the belt and attached them to the headboard so that he could not use his hands. Now was his turn to get his way

Reiji bit his lip once hearing Ai moan. It was like music to his ears. He was glad the robot enjoyed his actions. "Feel good~?" He asked, teasing in his voice. "I'm just doing this to make sure you're stretched enough. I don't want it to hurt..~"

Camus got shocked, way to late to react to self defense. He got instantly shoved to bed, binded very tightly by Ranmaru's belt that he also attached it on the bed. "Y-YOU LYING LITTLE BASTARD!" as he kind of shout, but that's not a problem since Ai and Reiji are busy fucking like rabbits in the living room. Camus looks seriously mad towards Ranmaru, he looks slightly away, blushing very much. "I fucking knew it was a trap. I'm literally asking myself why I let u damn go, daMN IT." Camus then slightly looks at Ranmaru, seeing him having a big big big ass wide smirk. "Tsk...can't believe this.." since Camus got bondaged by Ranmaru's belt, there isn't anything he could do, hell since it's Ranmaru's turn to have it his way, things will get very rough at Camus.

"T-Thank you for taking me into consideration..." Ai moaned out to Reiji. If fingers felt this good, he could only imagine what comes next. "It feels great, Reiji..." The robot began to relax, closing his eyes. As every second passed, Ai felt himself surrender to his lover more and more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed it, again I apologize for this unfinished fanfic,  
> but if I gotta be honest, I rather read an unfinished fanfic then  
> to throw away a fanfic where I've took my time on it,  
> it will be a waste if I did delete it...
> 
> Here is a hint of my idea on the fanfic where yall can imagine further into it  
> it will end up in a bdsm Quartet Night foursome smut oops-  
> (ofcourse not HEAVY bdsm lmao)
> 
>  
> 
> -Roles of the character done in this fanfic-
> 
> Camus - @Tryfollia.png  
> Ranmaru/Reiji - @Melxn.masato  
> Ai - @Utapri.gay
> 
> Feel free to follow me and the other two on Instagram uwu!


End file.
